Pearl necklaces
by Chook659
Summary: ONESHOT - After the scandal that hit Japan, Julie knows exactly what Kyoko needs to help her cope with the new attention she's receiving.


Julie stared at the tv, with nothing else to do in the otherwise empty hotel room. The curtains were closed, the room was dark, and the only thing to notice was the tv in front of her, the latest headlines not exactly shocking her. The screen was on a celebrity gossip show, known as "Japan Entertainment". Julie knew its credibility of it well, she was once a topic of it too. She scoffed at their latest headline, titled "Ren's newest love-interest, the timid mouse".

The tv showed none other than Mogami kyoko, surrounded by paparazzi. Judging by her expression, Julie noticed her panicked worry. She wasn't used to the attention, and almost tripped on her walk to the limousine.

Although Julie annoyingly agreed with J. E's "timid" description of Kyoko, she understood where it came from. Just months ago, the actress was barely talked about, never having to worry about walking around the streets, and never having to worry to when meeting Kuu on his latest trip to Tokyo.

It was only weeks ago, 2 exactly, when it all changed. J.E had a quite memorial program in their show, called: "waking up with celebs". The show was staged, of course, but that didn't occur one fine Christmas evening. Lory, being the devil he was, wanted to take revenge on Ren's boring lifestyle, and decided to let J.E use him for their program without him knowing. The show would appropriately video celebrities waking up, and then a staff member would jump through a designated door, and surprise them with balloons.

Lory ensured that Ren would be properly videoed, noting for the staff to censor out anything that might harm his reputation. What they didn't notice, however, was the second figure in the bed, hidden by the darkness of the room, and Ren's body. They thought their live stream of Tsuruga Ren would go off without a hitch. Boy were they wrong.

What happened soon after earned J. E's highest t.v ratings in the past decade. After Ren woke peacefully, stretching his shoulders, there were screams heard from the audience. It was soon silenced, however, when Mogami kyoko proceeded to rise from the bed, letting the camera capture everything, from the red lacy lingerie, to the very sheer fabric that did much to hide her breasts.

Both tired from waking up, Ren said good morning before trailing kisses along kyoko's neck, his other hand holding onto her waist. She them climbed on top of him, straddling his waist.

The entire audience, and pretty much the whole of Tokyo, stared at the screen in disbelief, no one having any idea what to do. The cameras weren't prepared for scandals, Lory wasn't expecting the relationship, and everyone in japan suddenly became aware of the new scandalous relationship.

What didn't help was that kyoko was 18, barely looking like a suitable age for Tsuruga Ren. While barely anyone knew kyoko as an actress, they soon knew her very well. Julie cringed at remembering their thoughts of her on other shows.

After the minute of shock ended, Lory and the staff presumed to panicking, trying to get the show shut off live. The problem was, that was unattainable unless someone had the guts to get in the room themselves, they'd have to interrupt quite a scene.

Thankfully, Kanae and Yashiro were quick to call their friends, trying to interrupt what was already going to blow up in their faces. Ren ignored Yashiro, but kyoko jumped when seeing Kanae's call, screaming "MOKO SAAAN!"

After Japan witnessed what they could tell was screaming from the other end of the line, the actress sat on the bed, with a blank face. Ren glanced toward her. "you okay? Did something happen to Kotonami san?" She was still blank for a moment, before realising that Ren was getting up to console her. At the realisation, she quickly covered him in blankets, before doing so with herself. After hearing her explanation in a jumbled ramble of speech, Ren glanced at the camera she pointed at, hidden between two books. It hit him, he was fucked.

It was then the moment where a very reluctant staff member opened the door, and the balloons proceeded to fly in ironically. He quickly bowed, avoided their attention, grabbed the camera, and rushed out. J. E's ratings had gone through the roof.

Julie sighed at the thought, remembering when her son's scandal had been revealed to her. Kuu was watching the show, claiming only to watch it for his son. When she returned from the bathroom she looked at Kuu, frozen in shock, with a dropped mug in front of him. The hot coffee didn't seem to register in his brain, the only thing that registered was the t.v and that's when she saw it.

They quickly agreed to take a "family vacation" to Tokyo, In hopes of meeting kyoko and Ren privately. They didn't know what to think. After arriving in japan, they quickly met lory, who discussed what was happening.

"It's definitely turned out more problematic for Mogami-kun, although Kuon's reputation is still slightly damaged." He sighed. "that stupid idiot son of yours, if only they'd told me…" Kuu then went on to argue at lory for calling his son stupid.

They checked into their hotel, the one Julie was in now. Lory had agreed that kyoko could meet with Julie soon, only it had to be just her, Ren's schedule was too bombarded with filming and interviews. She heard that Kyoko knew of Ren's past, and hoped she wouldn't startle the girl.

"umm... hi." Julie remembered kyoko's first words to her, she was right, the actress appeared nervous in front of her, understandably. Kyoko got the biggest hug of her life.

They proceeded to chat small stalk, about Ren, about japan, about the hotel, before Julie went on about the paparazzi.

"I just... don't know what to do! No matter how much I try, they always find a way to make me look terrible! I'll never live up to Ren's image!" Kyoko sobbed through the tissues, Julie rubbing her back. The industry took it out on kyoko, none of the reporters thought she was 'suitable' for Ren. She consoled her, before explaining how she met Kuu.

"you know sweetie, it reminds me of how I met my husband." She laughed. "he was so unknown at the time in California, they all called him a 'lucky cuck', and 'undeserving foreigner." She went on to continue with Kuu's names, which made kyoko laugh so much she cried. They agreed to talk after the award ceremony had finished, much to kyoko's dismay. "don't worry, just... think of the type of woman who could stand with Ren. Show them that."

Julie fondly recalled her meeting with kyoko, before her last words played on her mind. Today was the morning of the awards ceremony, she remembered. Lory said that kyoko had refrained from wanting to go, quoting that she didn't want to go. She knew that the paparazzi would love kyoko's sudden disappearance, and that they'd be quick to establish rumours. She knew kyoko was scared of the critic on her, but either choice seemed like it would ruin her. That's when it hit Julie, that kyoko needed to go. If her (hopefully) daughter in law was going to appear, she'd help herself. Julie dashed out of the room, and walked to her very on fashion store in Ginza. Nether less to say the staff were shocked.

To kyoko's surprise, she heard a knock on her door, or rather, Ren's. Ren was gone to get ready, he had promised to come back to keep her company. She opened the door, and before her appeared Julie. The concern was etched on Julie's face.

"Jesus sweetie! What's wrong with your beautiful face? Now now, you continue crying, the award show's in 4 hours!" she shook kyoko before hugging her.

"Julie san… I thought I told lory san. I'm not going…" kyoko looked down sadly, before Julie shook her shoulders again. "oh yes you are! I'm making sure of it! I ordered a makeup appointment for you, and a hairdresser. Oh, and this!" she shoved the bag in front of kyoko. She opened it to find what looked like a very expensive gown, probably couture, before refusing it. Julie stopped her refusal and barged in the room.

Since she was in a hurry, Julie got dressed in the apartment, before taking her extravagant necklace. Kyoko picked it up while Julie was changing. "it's so beautiful…" she thought for a moment, before grinning at kyoko. "well, take it then. Don't give me that look, if anyone needs that for confidence, it's you." It wasn't long before Julie wished kyoko good luck, and rushed to the limousine outside. As she said goodbye, Julie noticed a change in kyoko's expression, she seemed… determined.

When Julie arrived at the carpet, her eyes trailed to her husband, before posing for the camera. They were calm so far, until suddenly silenced and gasps followed from the paparazzi. They turned their attention towards the where everyone was looking.

Ren appeared, confident in his Armandy black tuxedo suit. But while he was usually eye-catching, he didn't seem to be what everyone was looking at. Instead, everyone turned their attention towards the undeniably gorgeous redhead, holding Ren's shoulder, with a killer smile.

She was beautiful, they agreed, especially in her couture dress and radiating confidence. The other actresses stared at her in jealousy, while the men drooled (except for the Kuu). Julie was amazed at her transformation, she wondered who the hell she found that confidence from.

It then occurred to Julie of the pearl necklace around kyoko's neck, and suddenly it became clear who she was mirroring.


End file.
